Changes to the Win32 VCL in Delphi 2005 (VCL Folder)
This is a comparison between the Delphi 7.01 VCL and the Delphi 2005.02 VCL. = Forms = Form ActnRes Only bitmap resources changed (no layout changes). Form IBGeneratorEditor Scaled property removed. Form IBRestoreEditor Scaled property removed. Form IBSecurityEditor # Form moved out of Source folder and moved to Lib folder # Scaled property removed. # BorderStyle changed to dialog (Width and Height removed as a result). # ClientHeight and ClientWidth added. Form IBServiceEditor # Form moved out of Source folder and moved to Lib folder # Scaled property removed. # BorderStyle changed to dialog (Width and Height removed as a result). # ClientHeight and ClientWidth added. = Units = Unit ActnColorMaps (todo) Unit ActnCtrls (todo) Unit ActnList (todo) Unit ActnMan (todo) Unit ActnMenus (todo) Unit ActnPopup (todo) Unit AxCtrls Changed Methods # TActiveXControl.Close # TActiveXControl.OnDocWindowActivate Unit BandActn Changed Methods # TCustomizeActionBars.ExecuteTarget # TCustomizeActionBars.HandlesTarget Unit Buttons Newly Exposed Event Handler # TSpeedButton.OnMouseActivate Changed Methods # TButtonGlyph.CalcButtonLayout Unit CheckLst Removed Member Vars # TCheckListBox.FSaveStates Added Member Vars # TCheckListBox.FWrapperList Newly Overridden Methods # TCheckListBox.LoadCreateItems # TCheckListBox.SaveRecreateItems Methods No Longer Overridden # TCheckListBox.WMDestroy message handler # TCheckListBox.DestroyWnd Newly Exposed Event Handler # TCheckListBox.OnMouseActivate Changed Methods # TCheckListBox.Create # TCheckListBox.Destroy # TCheckListBox.CreateWnd # TCheckListBox.ResetContent # TCheckListBox.SaveRecreateItems # TCheckListBox.DeleteString Unit ComCtrls New Methods # TTabControl.OnMouseActivate # TTabSheet.OnMouseActivate # TPageControl.OnMouseActivate # TStatusBar.OnMouseActivate # THeaderControl.OnMouseActivate # TTreeNodes.GetEnumerator # TTreeView.OnMouseActivate # TProgressBar.OnMouseActivate # TUpDown.OnMouseActivate # THotKey.OnMouseActivate # TListItems.GetEnumerator # TListView.OnMouseActivate # TToolButtonActionLink.IsDropdownMenuLinked # TToolButtonActionLink.IsEnableDropdownLinked # TToolButtonActionLink.SetDropdownMenu # TToolButtonActionLink.SetEnableDropdown # TToolButton.OnMouseActivate # TToolBar.GetEnumerator # TToolBar.OnMouseActivate # TCoolBar.OnMouseActivate # TComboBoxExStrings.Put Newly Exposed Event Handler # TComboBoxEx.OnMouseMove New Record Types # TNodeDataInfo # TItemDataInfo New Classes # TTreeNodesEnumerator # TListItemsEnumerator # TToolBarEnumerator # TListItemsEnumerator Newly Overridden Methods # TCustomTreeView.WMCtlColorEdit message handler # TCustomListView.WMCtlColorEdit message handler New Properties # TToolButton.EnableDropdown Changed Methods # TPageControl.CMDockClient # TCustomStatusBar.ExecuteAction # TTreeNode.ReadData # TTreeNodes.Assign # TTreeNodes.DefineProperties # TCustomTreeView.Create # TCustomTreeView.Destroy # TCustomTreeView.CreateWnd # TCustomTreeView.DestroyWnd # TCustomTreeView.CNNotify # TCustomTreeView.IsCustomDrawn # TTrackBar.CreateParams # TCustomRichEdit.DestroyWnd # TListItems.DefineProperties # TCustomListView.Create # TCustomListView.Destroy # TCustomListView.CreateWnd # TCustomListView.CNNotify # TCustomListView.GetSearchString # TCustomListView.IsCustomDrawn # TCustomListView.SetHoverTime # TCustomListView.GetHoverTime # TToolButton.MouseDown # TToolButton.GetButtonState # TToolButton.CMVisibleChanged # TToolButton.CMEnabledChanged # TToolButton.ActionChange # TToolBar.RepositionButton # TToolBar.UpdateItem # TToolBar.UpdateItem2 # TToolBar.CMDialogChar # TToolBar.CNNotify # TToolBar.IsCustomDrawn # TComboExItem.Assign # TComboExItems.Notify # TCustomComboBoxEx.Create # TCustomComboBoxEx.Destroy # TComboBoxExStrings.PutObject Unit Consts New Constants # SDockZoneVersionConflict # SParameterCannotBeNil # SInvalidColorString # SInvalidPath # SInvalidPathCaption # SANSIEncoding # SASCIIEncoding # SUnicodeEncoding # SBigEndianEncoding # SUTF8Encoding # SUTF7Encoding # SEncodingLabel Unit Controls New Constants # CM_INVALIDATEDOCKHOST # CM_SETACTIVECONTROL # CM_POPUPHWNDDESTROY # CM_CREATEPOPUP # CM_DESTROYHANDLE # CM_MOUSEACTIVATE New Types and Records # PPopupFormInfo # TPopupFormInfo # TCMPopupHWndDestroy # TCMCreatePopup # TMouseActivate # PMouseActivateRec # TMouseActivateRec # TCMMouseActivate New Delegates # TMouseActivateEvent # TAlignInsertBeforeEvent # TAlignPositionEvent New Properties # TDragObject.AlwaysShowDragImages # TDragObject.RightClickCancels # TDragImageList.DragHotspot # TDockZone.ChildControl # TDockTree.RelativeSizes # TDockTree.TopZone New Classes # TCustomControlAction # TControlAction New Methods # TControlActionLink.IsDropdownMenuLinked # TControlActionLink.IsEnableDropdownLinked # TControlActionLink.IsPopupMenuLinked # TControlActionLink.SetDropdownMenu # TControlActionLink.SetEnableDropdown # TControlActionLink.SetPopupMenu # TControl.MouseActivate # TControl.DockReplaceDockClient # TControl.InvalidateDockHostSite # TControl.IsControlActivateMsg # TControl.IsQualifyingSite # TControl.RemoveWindowProps # TControl.UpdateBounds # TControl.PreProcessMessage # THintWindow.ShouldHideHint # TDockTree.AdjustFrameRect # TDockTree.FindControlAtPos # TDockTree.MouseDown # TDockTree.MouseMove # TDockTree.MouseUp # TDockTree.ReferenceFromOrient # TDockTree.ShowHint # TDockTree.WndProc # TDockTree.ZoneCaptionHitTest New Event Handlers # TControl.CMMouseActivate message handler # TControl.OnMouseActivate # TControl.WMMouseActivate message handler # TControl.CMTextChanged message handler # TControl.OnAlignInsertBefore # TControl.OnAlignPosition Changed Methods # TControl.RequestAlign (changed from dynamic to virtual ovveride) # TControl.DestroyHandle (changed from no override to virtual override) # TControl.ControlAtPos (added new optional parameter: AllLevels) # TSiteList.AddSite # TDragObject.WndProc # TBaseDragControlObject.EndDrag # TDragDockObject.Create # TControl.Destroy # TControl.Notification # TControl.Dock # TControl.ReplaceDockedControl # TControl.WndProc # TControl.CMParentShowHintChanged # TControl.WMContextMenu # TControl.ClientToParent # TControl.ParentToClient # TWinControl.AlignControls # TWinControl.DestroyWnd # TWinControl.CustomAlignInsertBefore # TWinControl.CustomAlignPosition # TWinControl.DestroyHandle # TWinControl.UpdateControlState # TWinControl.ControlAtPos # TWinControl.WndProc # TWinControl.PaintHandler (improvement to exception handling) # TWinControl.PaintTo (improvement to exception handling) # TWinControl.WMEraseBkgnd # TWinControl.WMSetFocus # TWinControl.WMKillFocus # TWinControl.DoKeyDown # TWinControl.WMDestroy # TWinControl.WMNCPaint # TWinControl.WMPrintClient # TDragImageList.SetDragCursor # TDragImageList.BeginDrag # TDragImageList.EndDrag # TDockTree.Create # TDockTree.InternalHitTest # TDockTree.LoadFromStream # TDockTree.PaintDockFrame # TDockTree.PaintSite # TDockTree.RemoveZone # TDockTree.ResetBounds # TDockTree.SaveToStream Removed Methods # TControl.UpdateBounds Changed Properties # TControl.DockSite (changed from protected to public) # TControl.DockManager (changed from protected to public) # TControl.UseDockManager (changed from protected to public) Changed Procedures # InitWndProc # GetDockSiteAtPos # RegisterDockSite # DragTo Unit CustomizeDlg Changed Methods # TCustomizeFrm.SetActionManager # TCustomizeFrm.CatListStartDrag Unit Dialogs New Constant # mbYesNo New Property # TCommonDialog.TemplateModule New Methods # TCommonDialog.Execute (new overloaded method added) # TOpenDialog.DoExecute (new overloaded method added) Changed Procedures # CreateMessageDialog Changed Methods # TOpenDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added) # TSaveDialg.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added) # TColorDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method changed) # TFontDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method changed) # TPrinterSetupDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method changed) # TPrintDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method changed) # TPageSetupDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method changed) # TFindDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method changed) # TCommonDialog.Destroy # TCommonDialog.TaskModalDialog # TOpenDialog.DoExecute # TPageSetupDialog.GetDefaults # TFindDialog.Destroy Unit ExtActns Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TFileRun.OnUpdate # TPreviousTab.OnUpdate # TNextTab.OnUpdate # TURLAction.OnUpdate # TBrowseURL.OnUpdate # TListControlSelectAll.OnUpdate # TListControlClearSelection.OnUpdate # TListControlDeleteSelection.OnUpdate # TListControlCopySelection.OnUpdate Unit ExtCtrls New Event Handlers # TCustomControlBar.OnBeginBandMove # TCustomControlBar.OnEndBandMove # TCustomColorBox.OnGetColors Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TShape.OnMouseActivate # TPaintBox.OnMouseActivate # TImage.OnMouseActivate # TPanel.OnAlignInsertBefore # TPanel.OnAlignPosition # TPanel.OnMouseActivate # TPage.OnAlignInsertBefore # TPage.OnAlignPosition # TNotebook.OnMouseActivate # TControlBar.OnAlignInsertBefore # TControlBar.OnAlignPosition # TControlBar.OnBeginBandMove # TControlBar.OnEndBandMove # TControlBar.OnMouseActivate # TBoundLabel.OnMouseActivate # TLabeledEdit.OnMouseActivate # TColorBox.OnGetColors # TColorBox.OnStartDock # TColorBox.OnStartDrag New Properties # TCustomPanel.VerticalAlignment Changed Properties # TCustomPanel.ParentBackground (default added) Newly Exposed Properties # TPanel.BevelEdges # TPanel.BevelKind # TPanel.VerticalAlignment New Delegates # TSplitterCanResizeEvent # TBeginBandMoveEvent # TEndBandMoveEvent # TGetColorsEvent # TLBGetColorsEvent New Methods # TCustomControlBar.DoBeginBandMove # TCustomControlBar.DoEndBandMove New Classes # TCustomColorListBox Changed Methods # TCustomPanel.Create # TCustomPanel.Paint # TCustomControlBar.MouseDown # TCustomControlBar.MouseUp # TCustomColorBox.ColorCallBack # TCustomColorBox.PopulateList # TCustomColorBox.SetSelected # TCustomColorBox.SetStyle New Resource Strings # clNameHotLight # clNameMenuBar # clNameMenuHighlight New Functions # ColorToPrettyName (replaces array) Unit ExtDlgs Changed Methods # TOpenPictureDialog.Execute (ParentWnd parameter added and method body changed) New Classes # TOpenTextFileDialog # TSaveTextFileDialog Unit FileCtrl Newly Exposed Properties # TFileListBox.OnMouseActivate # TDirectoryListBox.OnMouseActivate New Types # TSelectDirExtOpt # TSelectDirExtOpts New Classes # TSelectDirCallback Changed Procedures # SelectDirectory # SelectDirCB Unit Forms Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TScrollingWinControl.OnAlignInsertBefore # TScrollingWinControl.OnAlignPosition # TScrollBox.OnMouseActivate # TFrame.OnAlignInsertBefore # TFrame.OnAlignPosition # TFrame.OnMouseActivate # TCustomActiveForm.OnMouseActivate # TForm.OnAlignInsertBefore # TForm.OnAlignPosition # TForm.OnMouseActivate New Event Handlers # TApplication.OnGetActiveFormHandle # TApplication.OnGetMainFormHandle Newly Overridden Methods # TCustomForm.DestroyHandle New Message Handlers # TCustomForm.WMNCPaint (new message handler) # TCustomForm.WMNCHitTest (new message handler) # TCustomForm.WMNCCalcSize (new message handler) # TCustomForm.CMPopupHwndDestroy (new message handler) New Methods # TScrollBox.PaintWindow # IDesignerHook.PaintMenu # TCustomForm.CloseModal # TCustomForm.GetOwnerWindow # TCustomForm.RecreateAsPopup # TApplication.IsPreProcessMessage # TApplication.AddPopupForm # TApplication.DoApplicationIdle # TApplication.RemovePopupForm Removed Methods # TCustomFrame.Notification (was overridden prior removal) New Types # TPopupWnd # TPopupWndArray # TPopupMode # TPopupForm # TPopupFormArray New Delegates # TGetHandleEvent New Properties # TCustomForm.PopupChildren # TCustomForm.PopupMode # TCustomForm.PopupParent # TScreen.CursorCount # TScreen.FocusedForm # TScreen.SaveFocusedList # TScreen.PrimaryMonitor # TApplication.ActionUpdateDelay # TApplication.ActiveFormHandle # TApplication.MainFormHandle # TApplication.ModalLevel # TApplication.PopupControlWnd Newly Re-introduced Properties # TForm.PopupMode # TForm.PopupParent Changed Properties # TCustomForm.Position (default changed from poDesigned to poDefaultPosOnly) # TCustomForm.ActiveOleControl (changed property set to a method instead of just a member var) # TCustomForm.Left (GetLeft, SetLeft introduced in this class to access Left property - some change associated with the form at design time) # TCustomForm.Top (GetTop, SetTop introduced in this class to access Top property - some change associated with the form at design time) Changed Procedures # GetParentForm # ValidParentForm # DoneApplication # DisableTaskWindows (modified to deal with Windows XP issue where dialogs would appear behind other windows when re-enabled - although this may have actually been disabled because of issues?) # Initialization section changed # Finialization section changed Changed Methods # TControlScrollBar.ScrollMessage # TScrollingWinControl.WMSize # TCustomFrame.SetParent # TCustomForm.CreateNew # TCustomForm.Destroy # TCustomForm.Loaded # TCustomForm.Notification # TCustomForm.ReadState # TCustomForm.VisibleChanging # TCustomForm.SetParent # TCustomForm.WndProc # TCustomForm.SetDesigner # TCustomForm.SetBorderStyle # TCustomForm.GetMonitor # TCustomForm.SetWindowToMonitor # TCustomForm.CreateParams # TCustomForm.CreateWnd # TCustomForm.SetActiveControl # TCustomForm.SetFocusedControl # TCustomForm.WMDestroy # TCustomForm.WMQueryEndSession # TCustomForm.WMWindowPosChanging # TCustomForm.CMShowingChanged # TCustomForm.Release # TCustomForm.RequestAlign # TCustomForm.IsShortCut # TApplication.Create # TApplication.Destroy # TApplication.WndProc # TApplication.Minimize # TApplication.Restore # TApplication.IsDlgMsg # TApplication.ProcessMessage # TApplication.HandleException # TApplication.MessageBox # TApplication.InvokeHelp # TApplication.HelpKeyword # TApplication.HelpContext # TApplication.HelpJump # TApplication.Idle # TApplication.ValidateHelpSystem # TApplication.HideHint # TApplication.ActivateHint # TApplication.DispatchAction Modified Constants # TileParams (scope changed) Unit Graphics New Constants # clWebSnow # clWebFloralWhite # clWebLavenderBlush # clWebOldLace # clWebIvory # clWebCornSilk # clWebBeige # clWebAntiqueWhite # clWebWheat # clWebAliceBlue # clWebGhostWhite # clWebLavender # clWebSeashell # clWebLightYellow # clWebPapayaWhip # clWebNavajoWhite # clWebMoccasin # clWebBurlywood # clWebAzure # clWebMintcream # clWebHoneydew # clWebLinen # clWebLemonChiffon # clWebBlanchedAlmond # clWebBisque # clWebPeachPuff # clWebTan # clWebYellow # clWebDarkOrange # clWebRed # clWebDarkRed # clWebMaroon # clWebIndianRed # clWebSalmon # clWebCoral # clWebGold # clWebTomato # clWebCrimson # clWebBrown # clWebChocolate # clWebSandyBrown # clWebLightSalmon # clWebLightCoral # clWebOrange # clWebOrangeRed # clWebFirebrick # clWebSaddleBrown # clWebSienna # clWebPeru # clWebDarkSalmon # clWebRosyBrown # clWebPaleGoldenrod # clWebLightGoldenrodYellow # clWebOlive # clWebForestGreen # clWebGreenYellow # clWebChartreuse # clWebLightGreen # clWebAquamarine # clWebSeaGreen # clWebGoldenRod # clWebKhaki # clWebOliveDrab # clWebGreen # clWebYellowGreen # clWebLawnGreen # clWebPaleGreen # clWebMediumAquamarine # clWebMediumSeaGreen # clWebDarkGoldenRod # clWebDarkKhaki # clWebDarkOliveGreen # clWebDarkgreen # clWebLimeGreen # clWebLime # clWebSpringGreen # clWebMediumSpringGreen # clWebDarkSeaGreen # clWebLightSeaGreen # clWebPaleTurquoise # clWebLightCyan # clWebLightBlue # clWebLightSkyBlue # clWebCornFlowerBlue # clWebDarkBlue # clWebIndigo # clWebMediumTurquoise # clWebTurquoise # clWebCyan # clWebAqua # clWebPowderBlue # clWebSkyBlue # clWebRoyalBlue # clWebMediumBlue # clWebMidnightBlue # clWebDarkTurquoise # clWebCadetBlue # clWebDarkCyan # clWebTeal # clWebDeepskyBlue # clWebDodgerBlue # clWebBlue # clWebNavy # clWebDarkViolet # clWebDarkOrchid # clWebMagenta # clWebFuchsia # clWebDarkMagenta # clWebMediumVioletRed # clWebPaleVioletRed # clWebBlueViolet # clWebMediumOrchid # clWebMediumPurple # clWebPurple # clWebDeepPink # clWebLightPink # clWebViolet # clWebOrchid # clWebPlum # clWebThistle # clWebHotPink # clWebPink # clWebLightSteelBlue # clWebMediumSlateBlue # clWebLightSlateGray # clWebWhite # clWebLightgrey # clWebGray # clWebSteelBlue # clWebSlateBlue # clWebSlateGray # clWebWhiteSmoke # clWebSilver # clWebDimGray # clWebMistyRose # clWebDarkSlateBlue # clWebDarkSlategray # clWebGainsboro # clWebDarkGray # clWebBlack # WebColorsCount New Types # TTextFormats # TTextFormat Changed Type # TFontData (Orientation added) New Methods # TFont.GetOrientation # TFont.SetOrientation # TCanvas.TextRect (added another overloaded method) # TIcon.LoadFromResourceName # TIcon.LoadFromResourceID Changed Methods # TFont.SetColor # TFont.GetHandle # TFont.SetHandle # TFont.SetHeight # TFont.SetSize # TFont.SetStyle # TFont.SetPitch # TFont.SetCharset # TPen.SetHandle # TBrush.SetHandle # TBitmap.Assign # TBitmap.ReadDIB New Properties # Orientation Changed Procedures # GetFontData # ByteSwapColors New Procedures # GetPenData # GetBrushData # InitDefFontData Unit GraphUtil New Types # TColorArray # TGradientDirection # TColorArraySortType New Constants # WebNamedColorsCount # WebNamedColors New Procedures # GradientFillCanvas # ScaleImage # ColorToWebColorStr # ColorToWebColorName # WebColorToRGB # RGBToWebColorStr # RGBToWebColorName # WebColorNameToColor # WebColorStrToColor # SortColorArray Unit Grids Newly Exposed Properties # TDrawGrid.BevelEdges # TDrawGrid.BevelInner # TDrawGrid.BevelKind # TDrawGrid.BevelOuter # TDrawGrid.BevelWidth Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TDrawGrid.OnMouseActivate Removed Types # TSelection record Unit ListActns New Classes # TCustomVirtualListAction # TCustomStaticListAction # TStaticListAction Changed Classes # TStaticListItems Unit Mask Newly Exposed Event Handler # TMaskEdit.OnMouseActivate Unit Menus New Class # TMenuItemEnumerator New Methods # TMenuItem.GetEnumerator # TMenu.CreateMenuItem # TPopupMenu.SetPopupPoint New Procedures # ShortCutFromMessage # IsAltGRPressed Changed Methods # TMenuItem.AdvancedDrawItem # TMenu.IsShortCut # TPopupMenu.Popup Unit OleCtnrs Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TOleContainer.OnMouseActivate Unit OleCtrls Changed Methods # TEventDispatch.Invoke (changed to virtual) New Delegate # TServiceQuery Changed Class # TOleControl (implemented new interface: IServiceProvider) New Methods # TOleControl.QueryService New Properties # ServiceQuery Changed Methods # TEventDispatch.QueryInterface # TOleControl.Destroy # TOleControl.CreateControl # TOleControl.CreateStorage # TOleControl.DoObjectVerb # TOleControl.SetBounds Unit Outline Newly Exposed Event Handler # TOutline.OnMouseActivate Unit Printers Changed Methods # TPrinter.Abort # TPrinter.SetPrinter Unit ScktComp Changed Methods # TCustomWinSocket.ReceiveBuf # TServerWinSocket.Accept Unit StdActnMenus Newly Overridden Method # TStandardCustomizePopup.NCPaint New Class # TStandardDropDownButton Changed Methods # TStandardMenuItem.DrawBackground # TStandardMenuButton.DrawBackground Unit StdActns Changed Methods # TCommonDialogAction.DoAccept (changed to virtual) # TCommonDialogAction.DoCancel (changed to virtual) # TCommonDialogAction.SetupDialog (changed to virtual) Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TFileOpen.OnUpdate # TFileOpenWith.OnUpdate # TFileSaveAs.OnUpdate # TFilePrintSetup.OnUpdate # TFilePageSetup.OnUpdate # TFileExit.OnUpdate # TSearchFind.OnUpdate # TSearchReplace.OnUpdate # TSearchFindNext.OnUpdate # TFontEdit.OnUpdate # TColorSelect.OnUpdate # TPrintDlg.OnUpdate New Class # TBrowseForFolder New Types # TBrowseForFolderOption # TBrowseOptions New Delegates # TBrowseForFolderCallbackEvent Changed Methods # TEditAction.UpdateTarget # TEditPaste.UpdateTarget # TEditUndo.UpdateTarget # TEditDelete.UpdateTarget Unit StdCtrls Newly Exposed Properties # TGroupBox.OnAlignInsertBefore # TGroupBox.OnAlignPosition # TLabel.EllipsisPosition # TEdit.BevelWidth # TComboBox.AutoCompleteDelay # TListBox.AutoCompleteDelay # TListBox.BevelWidth Newly Exposed Event Handler # TGroupBox.OnMouseActivate # TLabel.OnMouseActivate # TEdit.OnMouseActivate # TMemo.OnMouseActivate # TButton.OnMouseActivate # TCheckBox.OnMouseActivate # TListBox.OnMouseActivate New Type # TEllipsisPosition (enum) Changed Type # TSelection (record) - now global scope (moved to interface section) New Property # TCustomLabel.EllipsisPosition # TCustomComboBox.AutoCompleteDelay # TCustomListBox.AutoCompleteDelay New Methods # TCustomListBox.LoadRecreateItems # TCustomListBox.SaveRecreateItems Modified Properties # TCustomEdit.ReadOnly (changed visibility from protected to public) Removed Message Handlers # TCustomComboBox.WMNCCalcSize Changed Methods # TCustomLabel.DoDrawText (changes to deal with ellipsis) # TCustomLabel.SetAutoSize (changes to deal with ellipsis) # TCustomComboBoxStrings.GetObject # TCustomComboBoxStrings.Get # TCustomCombo.Destroy # TCustomCombo.EditWndProc (handle mouse move message) # TCustomCombo.CNCommand # TCustomCombo.AdjustDropDown # TCustomComboBox.Create # TCustomComboBox.KeyPress # TCustomComboBox.WMPaint # TButtonControl.CNCtlColorStatic # TButton.CNCtlColorBtn # TCustomListBox.Create # TCustomListBox.SetItemIndex # TCustomListBox.CreateWnd # TCustomListBox.DestroyWnd # TCustomListBox.WMPaint # TCustomListBox.KeyPress Unit StdStyleActnCtrls Changed Methods # TStandardStyleActionBars.GetControlClass Unit Tabs New Type # TScrollOrientation (enum) # TTabSetTabStyle (enum) - also introduced new values: tsSoftTabs, tsModernTabs, tsModernPopout New Properties # TScroller.ScrollOrientation # TTabSet.Images # TTabSet.ShrinkToFit # TTabSet.TabPosition New Message Handler # TTabSet.WMEraseBkgnd New Event Handler # TTabSet.OnGetImageIndex New Delegate # TTabSetDrawTabEvent New Methods # TTabSet.CanChange # TTabSet.CMHintShow # TTabSet.CreateTabs # TTabSet.GetImageIndex # TTabSet.MouseDown # TTabSet.Notification # TTabSet.Paint # TTabSet.SetTabIndex Changed Methods # TTabSet.ItemAtPos # TScroller.Create # TScroller.Destroy # TScroller.Paint # TScroller.DoMouseDown # TScroller.WMMouseMove # TScroller.WMLButtonUp # TTabList.Delete # TTabSet.Create # TTabSet.Destroy # TTabSet.DoneBitmaps # TTabSet.CalcTabPositions # TTabSet.ItemAtPos # TTabSet.ItemRect # TTabSet.Paint # TTabSet.CreateEdgeParts # TTabSet.PaintEdge # TTabSet.FixTabPos # TTabSet.SetTabIndex # TTabSet.SetTabStyle # TTabSet.MouseDown # TTabSet.WMSize # TTabSet.MinClientRect # TTabSet.ItemWidth Newly Exposed Event Handlers # TTabSet.OnAlignInsertBefore # TTabSet.OnAlignPosition # TTabSet.OnMouseActivate Unit Themes Changed Method # TThemeServices.Create Changed Procedures # Finalization section Unit ToolWin # TToolDockForm.Create Unit ValEdit Newly Exposed Event Handler # TValueListEditor.OnMouseActivate Changed Methods # TValueListEditor.DoOnValidate # TValueListStrings.Assign # TValueListStrings.FindItemProp Unit WinHelpViewer Changed Method # TWinHelpViewer.UnderstandsTopic Unit XPActnCtrls Changed Methods # TXPStyleMenuItem.DrawBackground # TXPStyleMenuItem.DrawGlyph # TXPStyleMenuItem.DrawSeparator # TXPStyleMenuButton.DrawBackground # TXPStyleDropDownBtn.DrawBackground # TXPStyleDropDownBtn.DrawFrame # TXPStyleDropDownBtn.DrawGlyph Category:Delphi Versions